prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HPC30
Potpurri ga Iede! Itsuki, Poroporo desu!! is the 30th episode for the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, the seventh season in the Pretty Cure franchise, and also the 322nd episode of the Pretty Cure all series. The episode centers around a misunderstanding between Itsuki and Potpourri. Synopsis Prologue The episode begins with Potpourri throwing a tantrum because Itsuki refuses to play with her. Itsuki explains that she doesn't have time because summer vacation is over and she has to go back to school (behind her, Tsubomi, Erika, Chypre, and Coffret frantically try to warn Potpourri to calm down). However, Potpourri insists that they have to stay together since they are partners. Erika and Tsubomi try to relieve her by saying that school will be over quickly and that Chypre and Coffret will play with her in the meantime. Potpourri still insists on playing with Itsuki, so Chypre and Coffret suggest playing at school. Itsuki rejects the idea, however, stating that school is a place for learning, not for playing. Potpourri continues to throw a tantrum until Itsuki finally loses her patience and firmly tells her no. However, this only manages to hurt the baby fairy's feelings. She flies out of the botanical garden, telling Itsuki that she hates her. Itsuki and the others call out to Potpourri from a nearby window, begging her to come back. Itsuki's Worry and Potpourri's New Friend Itsuki, Tsubomi, and Erika run out of the botanical garden, still calling for Potpourri. However, since the girls have to go to school soon, Chypre and Coffret volunteer to look for her. Though Itsuki agrees to let them go, she still has some concern for her fairy. Meanwhile, Potpourri is sitting on top of a crawling tube in a playground, pouting about the fight she had with Itsuki. She questions why her partner is mad at her, saying that she didn't do anything wrong. Suddenly, she notices a young girl named Haruka sitting close by, who also says she didn't do anything wrong, and that her parents are the one's who are wrong. Frightened that the girl might have seen her, Potpourri quickly hides inside of the tube. However, this only increases Haruka's curiosity. She crawls into the tube and grabs Potpourri before she can fly away. After the baby fairy introduces herself, Haruka hugs her, calling her cute. Above them, Chypre and Coffret are still looking for Potpourri, yet they completely fail to notice her. At school, Itsuki asks the rest of the student council members to take care of cleaning up after the opening ceremony while she's away. After they affirm that they will take care of the work, she prepares to leave with Tsubomi and Erika to go search for Potpourri. Back at the playground, Potpourri tells Haruka about her role as a member of Pretty Cure, but she then moves on to talking about her fight with Itsuki for refusing to play with her. Haruka then explains how she had a similar fight with her parents, who promised to do special things with her over summer vacation, like go to the beach or to an amusement park, but were too busy to do so. Thinking that her parents didn't care about her anymore, she decided to run away from home. Realizing how much their stories have in common, Potpourri comes to the conclusion that Itsuki doesn't care about her either, and she agrees to run away with Haruka. The Search for Potpourri Meanwhile, at the base of the Desert Apostles, Cobraja is frantically searching about, looking for his makeup. However, Sasorina tells him that Kumojaki threw the makeup away because it wasn't useful for defeating Pretty Cure. Cobraja becomes furious, though Sasorina just tells him to go defeat Pretty Cure if he's that upset about it. He quickly teleports out of the base. At the playground, Haruka and Potpourri are running around and playing. They decide to make the playground their new home and make some of the playground's features a part of their "house" (such as using a drinking fountain as their kitchen, a swingset as their bedrooms, and a slide as their bed). Suddenly, the sky grows dark and it starts to rain. Haruka and Potpourri quickly run to find shelter. Itsuki continues to search for Potpourri out in the rain. She runs into Tsubomi and Erika, who have not found the baby fairy either. Itsuki starts to blame herself for making Potpourri run away, wishing that she was more sensitive to her feelings. Tsubomi and Erika refuse to give up, however, and decide to check the botanical garden one last time. Itsuki thanks them and runs off in the opposite direction; though Tsubomi and Erika are concerned about her running off without an umbrella. Elsewhere, Yuri is walking Momoka home in the rain. As the two friends say goodbye, Yuri decides to walk through the playground. As she stares off into the distance, she recalls a brief flashback of Dark Cure defeating Tsubomi and Erika in battle. She suddenly hears Haruka and Potpourri talking to each other inside the crawling tube. Haruka tries to keep an optimistic mood and suggests that they take a bath out in the rain, but Potpourri rejects the offer due to the rain being cold. As the two friends lament, they suddenly hear footsteps outside. Thinking that it's her mother, Haruka rushes out to greet her, but she finds Yuri instead. After Haruka and Potpourri tell Yuri about why each of them ran away, Yuri tries to reason with them about how what they are doing is wrong. She tells Potpourri that she could have been found by someone dangerous rather than by an innocent child like Haruka; and she tells Haruka that she is certain that her parents love her very much, even if they are too busy to show it. Potpourri questions how Yuri knows that their owners care about them, while Yuri replies that she knows how there are those who are sad when their loved ones are gone. As Haruka and Potpourri start to reconsider their actions, Yuri offers to take them home. The Telephone Pole Desertrian Cobraja decides to bask out in the rain, finding it relaxing and hoping that it washes away his sorrow. He suddenly notices Haruka's mother running through the street, calling for her missing daughter. He inspects her Heart Flower and discovers that it has started to wilt. As Haruka walks with Potpourri and Yuri, she spots her mother in the distance, but she is too scared to go to her, thinking that her mother is still angry. The trio suddenly encounter Chypre and Coffret, who are relieved to finally be reunited with Potpourri, and they thank Yuri for finding her. Potpourri asks them where Itsuki is, but she is disappointed that she sent Chypre and Coffret while staying at school. Their conversation is interrupted when they spot Cobraja cornering Haruka's mother. He steals her equally-wilted Heart Flower and fuses it with a telephone pole to create a Desertrian. Haruka frantically calls out to her mother as Yuri carries her away to safety. However, the Desertrian jumps in front of their path and prepares to attack. Potpourri attempts to block its attacks with her shield, but the Desertrian proves to be too powerful, and the shield breaks. Just before the Desertrian can attack, Itsuki arrives, grabs Potpourri, and jumps out of the way, with Yuri carrying Haruka, Chypre, and Coffret. They quickly run to a nearby bridge for cover. Under the bridge, Potpourri is touched when she finds out that Itsuki was actually looking for her. Itsuki apologizes to her for not being more sensitive about her feelings, and Potpourri gives Itsuki a hug and a tearful apology for running away. Yuri quickly realizes that Itsuki is the third Pretty Cure, while Itsuki suddenly realizes that Yuri is the former Cure Moonlight. Yuri also warns Itsuki that she should be careful, or else she could lose her partner for good. Looking back at the Desertrian, Itsuki realizes that she has to stop the monster, while Chypre and Coffret fly off to look for Tsubomi and Erika. Working together with Potpourri once again, Itsuki transforms into Cure Sunshine. When she first attacks the Desertrian, her moves prove to be formidable, but the monster suddenly knocks Cure Sunshine into the river with its lazer vision and then charges towards the bridge. However, Potpourri once again blocks its path with her shield. Cure Sunshine escapes from the river and runs to protect her partner, but the shield breaks once again and she worries that she won't make it in time. Suddenly, Cure Blossom and Cure Marine arrive and attack the Desertrian, saving Potpourri, Yuri, and Haruka. However, the Desertrian gets back on its feet quickly and starts to emit the negative feelings of Haruka's mother, which are her fears of never finding her daughter. Haruka starts to cry for her mother, but Yuri consoles her, reassuring that Pretty Cure will save her. Using multiple attacks, the Pretty Cure manage to knock the Desertrian into the river, but it once again emerges and fuses its hands into a hammer. It attemps to smash the Pretty Cure into the ground, but they try to lift the hammer up above them. As they attempt to protect themselves, Cobraja starts to gloat about how all of the Desertrian's anger came from merely losing a child. He then questions why the mother never stood by her daughter's side if she loved her so much. Potpourri intervenes and starts to yell at him, saying that staying beside someone has nothing to do with how much people love each other. Cure Sunshine joins her by saying that even when she and Potpourri, or Haruka and her mother, are far apart, they are still precious to one another. Cobraja shrugs her off and tells the Desertrian to finish Pretty Cure off, but the Pretty Cure gain power and push the monster back with Pretty Cure Impact. Cure Sunshine then finishes off the Desertrian by summoning her Shiny Tambourine and performing Pretty Cure Gold Forte Burst. As the Desertrian disappears, Cobraja disappears as well, complaining that this is why he doesn't like going out without his makeup. Mother and Daughter Reunited Later, Haruka's mother wakes up to see her daughter in front of her. The two tearfully, yet happily, embrace each other, and Haruka apologizes for running away. In the background, Tsubomi tells Erika and Itsuki that Haruka's mother's Heart Flower, the verbana, represents the happiness of a family in the Flower Language, and also represents how Haruka and Potpourri were able to make up with their loved ones. Chypre suddenly produces a new Heart Seed, which Tsubomi puts in the Heart Pot. Potpourri decides that she will train to impersonate a stuffed doll in order to go to school with Itsuki. As Cypre and Coffret try and teach her how, Yuri looks down at them from the top of the bridge and walks away as Potpourri and Itsuki continue to enjoy each other's company. Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri Mascots *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri Villains *Cobraja *Desertrian Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes